Dreams come true, Klaine Finchel and Brittana
by Finn.Avery
Summary: Kurt, Rachel and Santana all live together. Blaine is Brittany's crush, Brittany is Puck's cousin and Finn is Puck's best friend. Puck introduces Finn to his ex Rachel. Brittany introduced Blaine and Kurt . Rachel introduced Britt and Santana.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel walked through the cold streets of New York,. She breathed and it came out as a dust of fog. The wind blew her hair. Her sixth sense knew that someone or something was following her.

"You see that girl" Puck said to Finn as they tiptoed behind her "yeah" Finn said. "Idated her in highschool" he said "no definitely not her she's to hot" Finn said. "Oh watch this" Puck replied "Eh sexy lady op op op opan Gangnam style " he sang loudly. "Puck? Is that you?" Rachel said while turning around. "What are you doing here". "You know just chillin with my bud" Puck said. "I'm Rachel nice to meet you" Rachel said and stuck out her hand. "Finn" he said and shook her ssmiled and said "well I better get home Kurt and Santana will begin to worry". She had started walking when Puckerman asked "can We come Finn is Kurt's stepbrother so I'm sure he'll like to see him" Rachel smiled andn nodded.

Kurt walked into the livingroom with something behind his back. He had a big grin on his face. "Did the new vogue magazine come" Santana asked. "Even bette guess who made the cover of the People magazine" Kurt asked with Joy. "Um you" Santana replied. "Noo, you did" Kurt said and gave the magazine to Santana. Kurt sat beside her on the couch. Santana scanned the picture to see if it was photoshopped. She smiled when she was done scanning. "Do you think we should brag to big mouth" Santana asked. "Where is big mouth anyways" Kurt asked. "Um Idk lets go look outside" Santana said.

"BIG MOUTH" Rachel, Finn and Puck could hear Santana calling. "Marco" Kurt called to them. "Polo" Finn and Rachel called back. Kurt and Santana ran over to the three of them. "Where were you" Kurt asked "just meetin your step-brother" Rachel said. Kurt shook his head. "Finn, Puck, you two are gonna turn into popsicles if you don't start wearing a coat." Kurt said. Santana smiled while hugging the People's magazine. "What's that" Rachel asked hopefully. "Nothing" Kurt said almost instantly. "We gotta go" Santana said and dragged Kurt by his ear back home. "Ow ow ow ow" he said all the way until Santana threw him on the couch.

I'm gonna go bake" Kurt said and headed towards the kitchen. Rachel and Finn walked in the door. "Where's puckerman" Santana asked. "His cousin is in town for the weekend" Finn explained. "Well she can come over and have dinner with us too if she wants" Kurt said. "Maybe later. What smells like chocolate" Finn asked. "Cookies" Santana said and walked over to Kurt. "They look tasty" she said and then walked over to Rachel. Finn turned on the T.V. "anything specific you wanna watch" Finn asked. "What not to wear" Rachel said. Finn flipped to the channel. Moments later the cookies were done. Kurt came in the livingroom and held the plate above his head so they couldn't steal any. He set the plate on the table and watched as all the cookies disappered instantly. Finn blinked realizing that Rachel and Santana had taken all the cookies. Kurt then received a text from Puck.

N_Puck: hey comeoutside Brittany wants to talk to you.

KuRt: k I will

Kurt put his phone away and went outside. "Hey, Britt, wwhat's up" he said before remembering that he left his coat in the house. "I need to talk to you" shesaid. "K what is it" Kurt aasked stepping down from the porch. The wind blew on his face. "I have a question. There's this gay guy that I like. And since you and me made out in highscholol I was wondering if you thought there was a possibility that me and him could date" She asked. "Um considering that he is probably fully gay then no." Kurt said. "I see. Do wanna meet him" she asked. "Maybe ttomorrow Britt Rachel is waiting for me inside. " he said and went inside. He sat on the couch between Santana and Rachel. Kurt hugged his knees and leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder. He then fell asleep.

A little while later Rachel carefully got up trying not to wake Kurt. Kurt yawned and turned. Santana came in with a cup of water. Kurt immediately sat up. Santana smiled. Brittany then knocked on the door. Kurt told her to come in. She came in with Blaine. "Everyone this is Blaine" she said. "And this is Santana" Rachel said. Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes. Blaine smiled. Blaine went and sat by Kurt. "Hii" he said "Hii, I'm Kurt" Kurt replied. Blaine nodded. Rachel and Finn sat down on the floor. Brittany and Santana went outside. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt' s green ones. Rachel watched Finn's every move while Finn watched Rachel's eyes. Brittany and Santana were texting. Brittany and Santana went back inside only to see Kurt and Blaine still staring at each other and Finn and Rachel's hands were almost touching. They smiled and tiptoed into the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine snapped out of it and joined Brittany and Santana.


	2. Snow days

The next morning when Santana awoke Rachel was walking around the house in a betty boop snuggie and pink footsie pajamas and was talking on the with Sam. Kurt was making pancakes, as usually, and was already dressed for the day. Santana walked in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was everywhere and she looked like she had slept for years. She fixed her hair, did her makeup, and got changed. She plumped on the couch next to Rachel, who had just hung up the phone. Kurt brought in a plate stacked with pancakes and 3 hot chocolates, with whipped cream on top. He sat down on the other side of Rachel and sipped his hot chocolate. "Bad day?" Santana asked. "More like bad morning" Kurt said. He went over to the bookshelf and pulled out hunger games. He sat on the other couch and opened to where his bookmark was. Rachel walked over to him. He looked up because she was breathing on his black square glasses. He took them off and cleaned them. He set the book down on his lap and asked "can I help you". Rachel smiled. "Yes?" Kurt asked. She shoved her Ipad in front of his face. It was just a picture of her and Finn. "This issss" Kurt asked "Finn" Rachel replied "I know that" Kurt said. "Look a little closer" she said. Kurt pushed up his reading glasses and Rachel zoomed in on her and Finn's hands. Kurt's eyes got wide. "You people are fast with yourromance and stuff" Kurt said.

Shortly after there was a knock on the door. It was Brittany. "Hey, I was wondering if you and Kurt would like to build a snowman with me" She asked when Santana opened the door. "You two go I'll catch up with you later" Kurt said with a smile. Brittany nodded and lead Santana to her yard.

* * *

~With Finn,Blaine and Puck~

"Did you ask her out" Puckasked. "Well yeah sort of" Finn said. Blaine zoned out for a minute or two. Well not zoned out but he was stuck in a world of thoughts, about Kurt. "Blaine! Blaine! Blaine" He finally heard Finn and Puck sort of shouting. "What sorry I was lost in... thoughts" Blaine said. "Thoughts of what" Finn asked. "Nuh-no one" Blaine said. Their eyes got wide

"Wait so you like have a crush" Puck asked. "Shhhhokay" Blaine said "yeah I have one happy"? Everyone was quiet on the rest of the way there.

When they got toRachelKurt and Santana's house Puck knocked on the door. "Yesss" Rachel asked "Can we come in" Puck asked. "Yeah ssssure" Rachel said and let them in. Blaine sat on the loveseat next to Puck and Rachel sat on the couch next to Finn. Kurt came into the livingroom, from bathroom, fixing his tie. Kurt sat on the ground crisscross applesauce.

* * *

~with Santana and Brittany~

"We have the body done now we just need a head"Brittany said. "Yeah, maybe we can use some of lady Hummel's emo phase clothes when were done to dress it up" Santana suggested. "Do you mean porcelain"" she asked. Santana nodded. Brittany and Santana made a small, but big, snow ball and put it on top. "Wait here ill go and grab some buttons, a carrot and some rasions" Brittany said. When she got back they used the carrot for the nose, 2 buttons for the eyes and 5 rasins for the mouth. "Yay, now let's go talk to lady Hummel" Brittany said and they ran back to The LopezHummelBerry house. Santan aand

d Brittany walked I'n. "Porcelain we need to go through your clothes for our snowman" Brittany said and they marched to his room. They found a top hat and a black scarf. They ran outside and put them on their snowman.

* * *

~With everyone else~

Kurt reached forthe phone but Rachel snatched him "Yessss... wellll noooo... um okayyyyy... I'll telll himmmm" she then hung up. "Kurt your dad has come down with... ssssskin cancer" she said. Kurt's eyes quickly filled with tears, same with Finn. Kurt put his heas in his hands. Blaine crawled on the ground beside him. Rachel snuggled close to Finn. Blaine layed his head on Kurt's shoulder. They all then fell asleep.

* * *

When Kurt awoke he and Blaine wrre in his bed and Finn and Rachel were in Rachel's bed. Kurt carefully sat up, trying not to wake Blaine and tiptoed into the livingroom. Brittany and Santana were snuggled up under a blanket watching Edgemont. "Season 2"? Kurt asked " season 1" Britt said. Kurt noded Rachel tiptoed into the livingroom "How" she asked. Kurt pointed to Santana. Rachel sat by Kurt. "Season 3" she asked "Season 1" Santana said. Rachel nodded. They watched Edgemont for a while before Finn and Blaine woke up. They tiptoed into the livingroom too. Blaine sat beside Kurt and Finn sat beside Rachel. They all watched edgemont..


	3. Doctors or Dentists

The next day when Kurt woke up no one else was home. "Perfect" he said and plopped on the couch. He quickly got engrossed in the T.V. Popeye was on. For some odd reason Kurt enjoyed old cartoons. There was a knock on the door. Kurt said "come in" and sipped his hot tea. It was Blaine. Kurt smiled. "You like Popeye? " Blaine asked, almost a statement. "Yessss of coursssee" he said. "You know you're turning in to Rachel" Blaineteased and sat next to Kurt. "I know I knoowww" he said. "SSeason 2" Blaine asked. "Season 2" Kurt replied. "Youuu know that Britt hassss a crushhhh on you riiiight". Blaine nodded, unsure of what Kurt just said. "Now you sound like the old Tina" Blaine said. Kurt stuck his tounge out. "I cuh-cannnnn't huh-hellp it" he said "itssss my tuh-toothhh the one in the backk" he said and opened his mouth. There was a crooked tooth pointing to his tounge. "Sssseee" he asked. "I'll take you to the dentist" Blaine said

* * *

~WithRachel and Finn~

Rachel bit a muffin. "Owwww" she said. "What" Finn asked. "Itssss nuh-nothingggg" she said. Finn nodded. Rachel sipped her coffee. "Let's go to the dentist" Finn said. "What? Why? No. We can sit here and drink coffee we'll be fine" Rachel said " my funny girl audition report shoukld be back soon. They said my performance was excellent. Oh and Sam called he wanted to know if you would go bowling with him this weekend. You should've heard his voice. It was like he was dieeeing to tell you" Finn nodded. "We shoukd go to the dentist" She added.

* * *

~ With Britt and San~

Brittany circled the snowcat that the had just buil. "I love it" she said with a huge smile. Santana stepped beside Brittany and said " I love it aswell" . Santana grinned. They both admired their snowcat, not realizing that Puck was outside. "Don't you need a jacket, Britt, you're gonna freeeze" Puck said. "Nooooo"Santana said. "And besides we're only gonna be out here for a few minutes. Britt has a doctor's appointment" Santana took Brittany's arm and headed to her car. They got in and Santana drove off. When they got there the nurse pointed them to room 23. Brittany sat on the hospital bed and kicked her feet. The doctor came in and checked her ears, eyes, and throat. "Just a little swelling in her throat but I can give her medicine for that" the doctor said and handed Santana Brittany's prescription. They then left. When they got back Puck was working ona snowdevil. They rolled their eyes and went inside.

* * *

~At the dentist~

Kurt andBlaine sat in the dentist chairs. "My toothhh hurtssss" Kurt said. "I know I know" Blaine said "Just wait for the doctor. ". A nurse came out and said "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel". Blaine smiled and said "That's us". They got up and went into the dentist office. While they were in there Rachel and Finn had just arrived. They sat in the same seats. "These seats are warm" Rachel said. Finn agreed. Finn put Rachel's bag on the seat beside him. L . "Kurt was sitting here"RRachel said. "How do you know" Finn asked. "He dropped his phone"Rachel said and picked it up. "Should we go through it". "No, give him some privacy" Finn said. Rachel stuck out her tounge and went through it anyways. Around 5 minutes later Kurt came out holding a cold wet washrag up to the back of his mouth. He sat by Rachel and snatched his phone back. Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat beside him. "We should ... We should get going" Blaine said and helped Kurt up. They walked to Blaine's car and got in.

* * *

~with Santana and Brittany~

"Kurt andRachel should be home soon" Santana said as she plopped on the couch. "Yeah Kurt just texted me and said He and Blaine were on their way" Brittany said and plopped beside her. "Let's go to my room" Santana said. Brittany smiled and let Santana grab her hand and drag her there. Brittany sat on Santana's bed and looked around. "I like your room" Brittany said. "Thankss" she said. She sat on her bed with Brittany. They laidback and stared at the ceiling. They heard the front door open and close. They looked at each other, smiled and stood up. They walked into the livingroom only to find Kurt and Blaine engrossed in a boring conversation about clothes. "Don't you think you're going a little overboard with your outfits" Blaine asked. "Ha! Of course not. Atleast mine aren't overboring." Kurt said. Blaine crossed his arms. Brittany and Santana bursted out laughing. Kurt turned around. "Easedroppers" he said and stuck his tounge out. "KURT'S GOT A BOYFRIEND KURT'S GOT A BOYFRIEND" Brittany and Santana sang. Kurt stood up, plugged his ears and sang "La, la la la la la la la la". When he unplugged them they were still singing. "I do not!" He yelled loudly. Santana and Brittany marched into the Kitchen. There was then a knock on the door. "Come in" Actually don't please, He didn't say the ladt part but he wanted to. Rachel and Finn came in. Ugh not those two, Santana and Kurt thought.

Finnplopped on the other couch. "Myyy touthh hurtsss" Rachel complained as she slumped into the seat next to Finn. Kurt smiled. Blaine stared at his feet. "Are you okay" Rachel asked. He rolled his eyes. "He's just had to much nonsense for one day" Kurt said. Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded. "I'm a take Blaine back to his house" Kurt said.


	4. The party

The next day when Rachel woke up everyone was asleep. Kurt and Blaine on the couch, Santana and Brittany on the loveseat and Finn on the ground. "My party must of rocked" Rachel whispered. Party? Oh, yeah that party well here's how it all started.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were sitting on the couch eating sour cream and onion chips when Santana plopped beside them and made the bag go flieing. Kurt caught it on his index finger. Rachel's eyes got wide. "Let's throw a party" Rachel shouted with joy. Kurt giggled. "Sure Rachel that sounds like a ...great... idea. I fully support it." Kurt said. Rachel smiled and said "You'll see I'll throw the best party ever". Kurt mumbled something under his breath and Santana laughed. "What did he say?" Rachel asked. "Oh nothing nothing" Kurt said. Rachel went into her room, grabbed her wallet and left. "Let's invite everyone" Santana said . Kurt nodded and said "good idea". He called every one of his friends, wich wasn't a lot. Rachel came back with four coolers full of beer and wine. "Woah girl. Did you just rob a bank?" Kurt asked. Rachel smiled.

* * *

Later on, like around 10,people started to show up. Heres the order:

Blaine

Mercedes

Sam

Finn

Puck

Tina

Mike

Jeff

Nick

Wes

David

Quinn

And Joe

* * *

Almost all of them brought more beerand wine. By 10:30 Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Blaine were all drunk. Blaine layed on the couch and Kurt crawled on top of him. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. Their faces were only an inch apart. Rachel was videotaping. Blaine stared at Kurt's lips. "I love you" Kurt said and leaned down so that their lips touched. Kurt put hands around Blaine's neck.

* * *

Santana andBrittany sat on Santana's bed. Brittany laid down. Santana crawled over to her and began kissing from her hand up. Brittany took Santana's hand and moved it up the middle of her stomach. Santana, finally reaching Brittany's lips, kissed passionatly.

* * *

Around 11Everyone was drunk. Finn sat on the ground. Rachel pushed him down and got on top of him. She started making out with him when she got an idea. She took Finn's hand and moved it up her leg. Rachel unbuttoned his shirt. "Woah there tiger" Finn said. "But I need you and I need you noooowww" She said. She began nibbling on his ear but Finn sat up and rebuttoned his shirt.

He tiptoed to His and Kurt's room. He opened the door to only find him andBlaine making out. He sighed and left, forgetting to close the door.

Kurt broughtBlaine closer. He moved from his lips to sucking on his neck. Kurt smiled, an evil one. He unbuttoned Blaine's shirt. He began sucking again. "I love you" he said when he stopped. He layed his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled. Nes, David, Jeff and Nick were quietly watching, for some odd reason. Nick, of course, was videotaping it all.

* * *

~Inlivingroom~

"Where is Blaine and Lady Hummel" Santana asked. "Ummm nowhere" Finn lied. Santana smirked. "Oh, I know what their up to" Rachel said. "Watch this" there was a pause and then she yelled "Kurt, Blaine". Around 5 10 minutes later they came out looking nice and neat. They sat on the ground.

* * *

~resuming-

Rachel

shook Kurt. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Blaine. "What did I do last night" He asked. Rachel smiled and said "the real question is who you did last night" Rachel said. He stood up and got dressed. He took a suitcase and packed it with blue socks. "What are you doing" Rachel asked "I'm going back to Lima. I have to be there for dad. Well atleast at the appointment" Kurt explained. "Light blue socks" she asked while opening his suitcase. "Light blue is the color of clear skies and that's what I'm hoping for" He said. Him and Blaine got into the car. Kurt drove to Lima, well began to.

~With Rachel~

Rachel walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and smiled. There was aplate wwrapped in foil with a sticky note on it. Rachel took off the sticky note. It said 'To: Rachel Berry: come see me as soon as possible ~ Finn Hudson. Rachel took the plate out of the fridge and set it on the table. She unwrapped the foil and inside was a Big giant chip cookie. It said : I love you Rachel Berry, in icing. Rachel smiled and put it back in the fridge. She then received a call from Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Rachel

good, k"

"What kKurt what is it"

"Nuh-nnothing I-I need to talk to Santana"

Rachel tiptoed over to Santana and screamed in her ear, waking her up. She then handed the phone to her.

"What?"

Santan

a?"

Yes, who

is this?

"

Kurt, I need to

tell you something. "

Santana quickly shot up and walked out of the room."Yes, what is it"

It's about Brittany..." Kurt couldn't finish his sentence.

"I gotta goRachel needs some Santana done to her" Santana said and hung up. Santana went into the livingroom and started yelling at Rachel for screaming in her ear.c


End file.
